Under the Full Moon
by kyniker
Summary: Two different lives. One living under a curse, the other too carefree. But when they meet each other for the first time, it wasn't long before they declare their love for one another. One may think the story will end on a happy note, but this isn't one of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! Ah, it's been a while since I've logged on here. I have so many things I should let everyone know, but I think I should save it until the end of the chapter because it's a long story I might end up taking at least half of the page I'm writing on (the chapter itself is 3 pages)._

_Anyway, yeah, before you guys start reading, I thought I should tell you that at some point there will be some hints of yaoi. And in case some of you don't like yaoi (or at least the fact that I'm adding an insult to a masterpiece by adding "gayness" on it), then I suggest leaving this site for an hour, go to Wikipedia, look up the title, read what it's about, who it's based on and read about the composer who made it into a ballet._

_Otherwise, yeah, I hope you enjoy it._

_Edit: Wow, only two chapters so far and I'm already making small changes. Well, I have to do it, just in case I get a review saying, "The title and style of an heir should be _Crown Prince _and be referred to as _His Royal Highness_. Otherwise, he's not really an heir...", which may seem like a good review. But not to me, esp. since I'm a perfectionist, so might as well do it. So there, I hope you didn't notice any other changes, except the beginning and the end._

* * *

><p>The summer night was clear, with stars sparkling within the fathomless sky and the full moon illuminating the earth below. It was already close to the end of summer, but that didn't stop the people from attending the night's big event.<p>

It was held at the royal family's summer residence; a huge castle of itself, it stood upon a small rocky hill, overlooking the mountains to the south and the distant city toward the north as well as the forest to the west and finally the lake from the east. It was this very place where the royal family is hosting a special episode that evening.

As of that night, the young Crown Prince has recently turned 20, already of age for one who will one day ascend to the throne. (That is, if his father would remain a bit longer in the world, as the young boy's knowledge of leading a small country was minuscule and his only interests lay far off from learning the laws of the land. He couldn't help thinking of his mother stressing the same exact thing on him ever since he became the heir.) At his mother's request, he celebrated his birthday through a simple yet extravagant party, in which all the close family friends, including the Prince's, were invited and gathered together. The young heir had already sent his greetings to them, but the three friends whom he was very close with had yet to arrive. Or as his mother put it, "they'll arrive eventually, once the crowd starts to leave".

He searched around the crowd for any one of them. Although he hasn't seen them in two years, that didn't stop him and his friends from sending letters and paying visits to one another (usually during the holidays and most of the summer). Like a hunter searching for his prey, he slipped about the crowd of people without disturbing their business of conversations ranging from irrelevant to intriguing. But as soon as he stepped on a branch, he felt as if the prey heard him and released a howl in response.

"Ludwig!"

The young heir turned around and saw a familiar figure, standing at his spot for a moment and was now rushing through towards him. His hands reach out as he drew closer.

"Ludwig! My little brother!"

Soon enough, he felt two arms enclosed tightly around him. Then followed by another pair of arms on him, finally two more pairs. It lasted for a minute before they slid back to their owners, all of whom were standing before him.

"Vash, Roderich, and Gilbert," Ludwig greeted them with a nod. "How have you three been?"

"We haven't seen you in months," Gilbert replied. Then he gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "I thought Mother was trying to hide you from everyone. From the rumours I've been getting around the city on my way here, the last time you were outside was two months ago."

"That's true," Ludwig replied. Then he glanced at his brother. "So how are things in the city?"

"Similar to yours, only it involved politics. Pure hell, if you ask me."

Although Gilbert was the eldest son, he also held the title of King. Because the previous one only lasted for a few months until he finally passed away, there was no one to take the next throne except their father. But because of severe illness, there was no way he could rule in such a state. Instead, the crown passed on his 16-year-old son, Gilbert.

Upon taking the throne, he took up another name, in which he refused to be called as and preferred his own given name instead. Only in the official documents he would sign to approve will his "other" name be written. That was his only request since his ascendance.

Like his ailing father, known for using obscene words on his tantrums, he was skilled in the art of militarism and impress ladies with their charms. He would often bring his favourite rifle, run off into the woods, and always comes back with his kill. Or name all the defensive and offensive position of an army right off the head. In the case of the ladies, however, it starts with a complement and ends with a small bow along with saying "excuse me".

"I think she expected her youngest son to follow her eldest son's footsteps," Roderich replied, shooting a glance at Her Majesty. "I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted him to find a woman as a wife at this point."

In contrast to Gilbert, Roderich was seen to Ludwig as his mentor. Except for his careless antics, with leaving certain things behind as one noted habit, he knows all the gentleman's protocols in treating a woman well, from the time of meeting until it's time to "say goodbye for now". Whereas Gilbert can name all the strategic military positions on the battlefield, he can name the several ways to approach a woman and earn their acceptance to be with them for a short time. Even if the woman met speaks primarily French, the language barrier doesn't exist between him and her.

Unless his marriage to Elizabeta Héderváry counts. It was already two years since they were declared the new royal couple, but so far they have yet to produce the next heir.

"That _was_ what she had been doing since," Ludwig agreed, nodding. "But I don't want to marry, if it's for the sake of keeping the family name intact."

"Then what do you intend to do instead?" Vash asked, crossing his arms. "Remain a womanless king forever? Or is it because of something else entirely?" He narrowed his eyes at Ludwig.

Unlike Gilbert, Ludwig and Roderich, Vash didn't come from a royal family. Rather, his family all descended from generations of knights, serving the Austrian royal family, until they eventually broke away and claimed their own national identity. Now his family were just plain nobles six years into the new century, the name in which he bore was known all over.

No one knew exactly what it was, but it was rumoured that although his family were just barely above the high social rank of commoner, they were the ones who often looked over one of the Austrians' noble families, the princely Liechtenstein family, in which the family's heiress was put under his care. (Since then, the young 14-year-old girl has called Vash her "older brother", despite their differences.)

Although he holds a slight loathing toward Roderich's entire family, and much less towards Gilbert and Ludwig's, he held the highest respect for them nevertheless. Yet he would often say something that would offend someone, family or friend, and become indifferent to it.

However, his marksmanship ranked higher than Gilbert's. Because his father was a sharpshooter, a role passed down from his grandfather and father before that, one could say he would've been the 16-year-old equivalent of Wilhelm Tell, a legendary figure which reverberates the hearts of the still-young Swiss land. If he can shoot an apple on top of a person's head, he will do so and he will not miss.

"I can't marry someone if it's not for love," Ludwig finally replied. His voice hinting resolve. "If Mother wanted me to marry someone, it's because I love them fully. Not because I have to. I couldn't care less if I fall for a man or a woman. If I love them, and they love me in return, I wouldn't have any regrets inside."

Gilbert and Roderich glanced at one another in surprise. _Has he lost his mind? _their minds seemed to read one another. _He wouldn't dare fall for a man, would he? _But before they could have a chance to ask him, Vash snatched it away and asked Ludwig exactly what they were thinking.

"Even if you would fall for a man wearing a dress?" he asked. Each word firm and sceptical.

With a determined tone, Ludwig answered,

"Yes. Whether he wears a suit or a dress, if I love him, I'll make sure he feels the same towards me."

_He has _certainly _lost his head…_

No one spoke for a long time, until Gilbert finally had an idea that would hopefully forget certain things from earlier.

"You know what," he told them, grinning. "Let's go outside."

"Outside?" Roderich asked, a little confounded.

"Let's go out hunting," Gilbert added. He turned to Ludwig. "His _Royal _Highness seemed bored anyway, right?"

Ludwig, who was deep in thought, blinked back to reality. "Yes, we should," he replied tonelessly.

"Ah, finally, something to do," Vash muttered.

"We'll meet outside in five minutes," Gilbert said. "Just so the Prince will have time to change into a more comfortable attire."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, now in case where I'm (partially) basing the locations for the story are, here are the coordinates for the locations:<em>

_For the castle: 47°33′20″N 10°44′10″E_

_For the lake: 47°33′27″N 10°43′11″E_

_I don't care if you use Google, Bing, Yahoo, or whatever search engine you prefer. I kid you not about these coordinates either. They're real...and they exist. Have I been there? Well, no to both, but my friends had been to the castle (as well as the more famous one nearby)._

_I don't know if the woods they went to (between the castle premises and the lake itself) actually has a small slope near the lake, but because this story is entirely fictional (with some historical references), let's just assume there actually __was_ _a slope there._

* * *

><p><em>So why am I writing something based on a famous ballet, you may wonder? To be real honest, I don't know, but I can tell you that I saw this performance many times when I was little, back in my hometown. Even the entire musical score is something I listen to most of the time, whenever I study or read a book. Actually I've seen more than just <em>Swan Lake_, so don't think I'm stopping there. I could write a story using Hetalia characters and I don't know, base it on some famous opera work._

_Or maybe write something else altogether, like this Mafia-themed story in which there are these two prominent crime families who are rivals, but one from either side of the family actually likes each other (kinda obvious this will be Ger-Ita) and well...things get out of control._

_Now, the big question is what happened to "hylja" (my previous FF account)? Well, I could simply tell you that I've decided to leave my old account and create a new one, rather than delete my stories there. Another thing is that I've run of ideas on what to write next. Everytime I try to write something as a new chapter, I always end up deleting it because I hated the way it turned out. I just lost interest and just forgot about it writing stories until recently. It's mostly my friends liking yaoi, specifically Hetalia among other things. My long-distant friend also likes yaoi and wrote two stories with it. Pretty lame explanation, but hey, back then, I hated yaoi, let alone writing it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, second chapter. I felt like I just need to write something. Because a) there was nothing to do on a 6-hour train ride from Germany to Austria, and b) I was listening to the score for Swan Lake...which had been playing about 6 times straight. But I'm home now, safe and sound, but really tired. I had so many ideas that got me inspired from the ballet, that I actually added a backstory as to how the character I'll be introducing in this chapter became that way. Too bad it's in the next chapter...so I guess sending me a theory as to how this character turned into that would be enough for a review._

_So, recalling what happened last chapter, Ludwig just turned 20 and is celebrating his birthday. He also meets his two friends and his brother, who was paying him a visit since they haven't seen him in months. After some small talk about marriage, his friends thought he was crazy because Ludwig told them that he wouldn't mind falling for either a girl or a boy...as long he loves them. (Back then, you can't say that out in the open. You'll get in a lot of trouble.)_

_As always, leave a review if you enjoyed. _

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Ludwig was reunited with his friends outside the castle's main entrance. They were also carrying their rifles along. He arrived in his hunting garb, along with his hunting rifle, strapped safely behind him.<p>

"Ready to go?" Gilbert asked his brother. "Let's make this hunt worth it, shall we?"

"I only want to go, because I want to spend time with all of you," Ludwig replied. "But yes, we shall." Then he muttered under his breath, "And I'm tired from the dancing anyway…"

With Gilbert leaving a word to the guards to let them know of their location, they left the premises. Down the hill they went and through the woods, until they stopped in their tracks. Gilbert then glanced up at the moonlit sky above them.

"Ah, tonight is so beautiful, don't you think?" He asked, his eyes still pointed upward.

"It is rather lovely," Roderich agreed, nodding. "But that's not why we came here in the first place."

Gilbert finally tore his eyes away from the sky and faced his companions. "Let's start, then," he said, grinning. "But if any of you run into trouble, fire a shot up in the air, alright?"

The three of them nodded.

"Stay safe," Vash added. Then he turned around and set off in the opposite direction without waiting for a reply from the others.

"Don't get lost, please," Roderich said, before setting off in his way.

"That just leaves you and me, huh?" Gilbert asked Ludwig, who removed the rifle from his back as he spoke.

"Yes," Ludwig replied. "So exactly what Vash and Roderich said, then?"

"Just shoot whatever comes across, too," Gilbert said. "Hopefully all of us gets something. A wild duck would be enough." Without a word, he ran off into the dark, laughing softly.

Which left Ludwig by himself.

"Let's go," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Taking a few steps forward, he set off deep into the woods. He searched around the dark for any creature he might come across and pricked up his ears to listen for any twigs being snapped close by, but he said nothing.<p>

As he walked farther away, fear swept over him. He wanted to call out for help, but he couldn't. Then, reaching for the rifle's safety lock with one hand, he slowly snapped it back, before moving on to the trigger.

_All I have is this rifle to protect myself _he thought quietly, checking inside his small bag, filled with the remaining bullets he had. He counted about eleven of them. Then he took one out and slipped it into the barrel of the rifle. _That's not enough...even for one night._

But as he took another step, fate took him at its worst.

Soon enough, he was sliding through bramble thickets and bushes. The world spun quickly around him like falling through a void. Small twigs tangled his hair, while it also scratched his face, hands, and his fingers. He held on to his rifle as he fell down the slope.

"Ugh," he grunted, once he reached the bottom of the slope. For a minute, he was barely conscious after what had happened. All parts of his body ached as he slowly sat up. To him, it felt like he took quite a beating; each movement stung him, but still he was quite alright. Thank goodness, his rifle didn't go off either, as he nearly forgot about the safety lock.

_And with the barrel aimed right under my head, too..._he pondered, shuddering at the horrible thought in his mind.

* * *

><p>Once he sat up, he snapped the lock into its original place, strapped the rifle behind him, crawled towards a tree nearby, and leaned back on the trunk, sighing with relief. There he began to analyse on what he should do. He still thought of sending a shot for help as one of his top priorities, so he kept note of it. But considering how far they are from him, he wondered if they will hear him...if he did release a distress signal. Then he listened for anything that would give him a clue as to where he was. He closed his eyes and listened for a minute. He could hear a faint swoosh ahead of him. <em>There's something by the lake<em> he wondered, lying on his stomach and crawling towards the source of the sound, where he found something more bizarre than falling downhill in the dark.

He saw a young, white swan gliding along the surface of the lake, its feathers glistening under the light. He knew there are swans swimming about on this lake, but he wondered why this very creature would dare take a glide across at this time. But then, he remembered what he and friends came to the woods for.

_You may be the most beautiful swan, but I'm sorry..._

So he took up his rifle once more with one hand, quickly shook it to see if the bullet remained, pulled back the lock, slid his finger on the trigger, placed his other hand on the barrel, and aimed at the beautiful fowl. Yet, his luck changed once more when he witnessed the next few events.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the shore, the white swan retracted its head back, baring its long neck. It spread its huge wings as if to take flight from the ground, and its bill opened wide, releasing a silent howl. Had it not been silent, it would have wailed in agony. While it did so, the wings shrank into a pair of human arms and hands; its webbed feet stretched into human legs and feet; its small body grew into a bare human torso, belonging to a young male; its black-bordered orange bill retracted to form a human nose and mouth; and finally its head changed from a bird-shaped head into that of a human. As the transformation became more complete, it spun rapidly, blurring its form. Yet once it was finished, the young man was wearing a simple attire.<p>

Shocked at what he saw, Ludwig lowered his weapon and quietly watched the young man, examining him.

The unknown young man looked no older than 21, slender yet nimble. His hair auburn red, his eyes amber, and his skin a bit less pale. His attire was a mere commoners' outfit, but this Ludwig didn't mind. Other than his "swan" form, there was nothing unusual about him at all...just a plain and ordinary young lad.

* * *

><p>Without thinking, Ludwig stood up and stepped out of the bush. At the same time, he saw the youth throwing a sharp glance at him. His eyes at first intimidated by Ludwig's sudden entrance, before quickly changing into a wary glare and didn't dare take his eyes off him. He remained in his place, while he drew closer, stopping a few paces away.<p>

"Who are you?" the young man demanded, his voice shaking. "And don't lie!"

Ludwig stood there, not answering. He didn't get what the young man was saying; he knew he wasn't from here.

"I'm sorry," he replied, speaking slowly. "But I don't understand." He only hoped the youth would accept his apology. _It's the best I can do..._he thought.

In response, the lad repeated the question and warning in a different language altogether. It wasn't the mumbled dialogue Ludwig first heard, but it was in a dialect that he can comprehend, though the pronunciation was a bit odd. Still, he can understand him.

"I'm Ludwig," he answered. But the lad remained wary. _It must be the rifle_ he guessed. _That must be why he's so scared._

"Are you here to cause me harm?" the stranger persisted, eyeing the rifle with suspicion. "Please don't."

"No, I'm not here to do that," Ludwig responded, shaking his head. He tried to take a step closer, but the youth backed away as well. "Look, I may be carrying a weapon, but I'm not going to hurt you."

"I've dealt with hunters in this lake for so long, saying the very phrase you just spoke of," the youth spat back, shaking his head as he took a defensive stance. His voice grew into an angry shout as he spoke further. "How would you expect me to trust you? Why should I believe you?"

"Because I saw you evolve into a human!" Ludwig blurted out. He didn't expect himself to suddenly answer aloud, but he needs to earn his trust. "Damn it, I saw you!" he repeated in a softer tone.

Startled, the stranger softened his form and blinked his eyes as he did so. He was certain nobody was around, except him, when he transformed. If he did notice something nearby, he would've ran away in fear of a hunter. But nothing happened and everything occurred according to how it should be...at least that was what the young man thought.

"What?" he asked. Still, that's not enough. He glared at him. "But it can't be true. I saw no one!"

"But I did," Ludwig argued, taking a few steps ahead. "I was there." And he told the youth his account of what he was doing as well as what he had witnessed.

"I see," answered the lad, a tad convinced. "And I assume your friends are looking for you right now, too."

"They probably are," Ludwig agreed. He paused for a moment. "But now you know who I am, would you mind sharing your name?"

"I'm Feliciano. Where I'm from, I do not know or remember."

"And your family?"

"I only know my brother. My parents are already long dead."

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"So how is it that you became a swan?" wondered Ludwig. Then, removing his rifle, he sat down and set it beside him. "Did something fateful happen in the family?"

Feliciano widened his eyes.

"More than that," he replied, sitting across Ludwig. "I suppose I should tell you how it all happened from the beginning."

Glancing across the lake, he took a deep breath and began his story.

* * *

><p><em>The very first draft of this chapter didn't have the small dialogue from Ludwig saying that he didn't understand Feliciano at first. When Feliciano was first introduced, he was speaking Italian. But after Ludwig said that he couldn't understand what Feli had told him did he switch to German. I'll have a bit of a story about that later on.<em>

_I'm pretty sure there are swans that make sounds, but I'm using the common mute swan. That should be obvious by now. These ones don't make a lot of noise, compared to other swans, but they do grunt, hiss, and snort to talk to other mute swans._

* * *

><p><em>Kinda late for me to say this, but there are a lot of references I can make of the ballet. Let's see, some of the characters' names are all German to start with. Siegfried might be based on the "Mad" King Ludwig II, because their lives are so similar to one another: being born in a royal family, having a mother who wanted her son to marry, their young age (Ludwig became king at only 18, while Siegfried celebrated his 18th birthday...or 21st, in some performances.), the fact that there are swans in the story and both of them were influenced by it, and of course, the fact that they'd rather have fun rather than deal with the responsibilities of a Prince. <em>

_Either that, or Siegfried was based on a different character, known by those who know Wagner's opera of the same name. If you have no idea what I mean, you might know that one big 4-part opera _Der Ring des Nibelungen_. Yeah, one of them is called _Siegfried_. This Siegfried was born to Siegmund and Sieglinde, both are siblings, and well...yeah, you might have to refer to the preceding opera _Die Walküre_ to know what happened._

_What else? The ballet was first premiered in 1877, about ten years before the "Mad" King died under mysterious circumstances in 1886. After some revisions and changes, it was revived in 1895. Two years before that, Tchaikovsky died in 1893. (If Ludwig ever had the chance to see the ballet before he died, or was still alive, he would've liked it so much because he can relate his life to Siegfried's and that there are swans, Ludwig's lifelong spirit animal. He could say that Tchaikovsky's score for the ballet would've been more or less the equivalent of Wagner's opera _Lohengrin_ and maybe a bit of _Tannhäuser_ or _Tristan und Isolde_ or even _Der Meistersinger von Nürnberg_ mixed in.)_

_Yeah, so much references. I can list them all, but it will be a very long list. All related to swans and stuff. And I'm not obsessed with them either; I just happen to know a lot things and make connections from them._

_Anyway, that's all for now._


	3. Chapter 3

_So the chapter begins with the backstory as to how Feliciano became a swan. I've already mentioned about this from the previous chapter. And finally...we meet the antagonist of the story. You might be surprised who I picked to match the role of Von Rothbart of the ballet ^_^ Well, unless you're Lotta :P_

* * *

><p>"I was born into a well-off family," Feliciano began. "From the two sons born, I was the younger child.<p>

"While the younger son bore the name Feliciano, the elder was born named Lovino. He was only a year older than the former. But because of the talents that the younger son had, this earned the envy from the older child. As a result, he was favoured less than his sibling. Whatever abilities one can name of, the youngest had it all. For one, he can speak more than one language because he grew up learning certain phrases from the foreigners travelling through the small city. Everyone would be proud of the child, but the eldest brother was ignored.

"Out of envy, the older son studied sorcery in secret. How much, how often, and how long it took him to accomplish the subject...no one knew, but him. Even the grandfather, who had been taking care of the two boys, and the youngest son knew nothing of what the older child had been doing. The eldest merely assured himself that the people will give little notice. If people saw him as nothing but a talentless mule, as the one who should bear the responsibility of the family, he would do anything to prove the world that he can match the skills his brother had. He wanted to be more than extraordinary; to be someone who can earn people's respect by showing them things that only _he_ can do. This competition lasted until the day the grandfather took his last breath and passed on in his sleep.

"After the old man was finally buried, the will, written two nights before he died, was read out to the brothers by a family friend. The older three months away from reaching his 18th year; the younger already six months in his 16th year. The latter silently crying, the former staring at the ground.

"Once the family friend reached the part in which the responsibility of the family will be passed over, the eldest looked up in anticipation. He had been waiting for this…

"But his name wasn't mentioned at all.

"It was _his brother's_ name which was read out loud, not his.

"The younger son looked up in surprise. He stopped crying, but the streaks of tears remained on his cheeks. He, too, wasn't expecting of the outcome; normally, the eldest is considered the heir of the family. He wasn't far from turning 18, the age most consider as adulthood. But no...he, the youngest, would bear all the burden as the head. Was it because the old geezer knew he had the potential? He himself didn't know. Everything he could do came to him naturally.

"While the people congratulated the younger son, now the family head, the older son quietly held back his jealousy and, soon enough, began plotting something against his brother. If Cain led his younger brother Abel into a deadly trap, why not make it happen again?

"So, under the guise of a gift from his beloved brother, both brothers went up to the mountains, just past the border of another country, and spent time together by a certain lake, where they used to spend their childhood. Although it was forbidden to cross into one's territory, the young boys and their grandfather would do it at night and in secret. Both of them talked of their memories, while at the same time, the elder waited for the right time to carry out the plan.

"When the younger child asked if they can return home, as it was already late, the elder begged to stay a little more. Soon this grew into a small dispute. And out of anger, the elder threw a curse to his brother and transformed him into a small creature. All the elder had worked for finally paid off.

"The little swan helplessly looked up at his brother. He couldn't speak the human language as he cried out for help, letting out only small grunts and hisses. The older brother glanced down at him and spoke of the condition to end the ordeal. Unless someone who had never loved anyone before declares their love to him, as long as both of them live, will the curse be finally broken. Otherwise, every day the young man becomes a swan, while during the night transforms back into a human. When he dies, he will either die as an animal or as a human."

* * *

><p>Then Feliciano faced Ludwig once more.<p>

"Every day, for the past five years, I transform between two creatures," he finished. "As a swan, I'm hunted down; but as a human, I'm closed off from the world. The longer I transition between animal and human, the more I forget my old life - my home, my family, everyone and everything. I can only remember my name and my brother's. And I'm scared to leave these woods, because I fear that once the moon rises or the sky gets dark, I'm no longer a human."

Ludwig was silent, stunned at the young man's story. He had no words to respond, nothing but sympathy..._He had to survive on his own_ he thought to himself. _While I'm busy indulging myself with the pleasures as an heir._

"So what became of the family, then?" he finally asked. "If you and your brother are in hiding here, what happened to everything you left behind...your home, perhaps?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I suppose everyone had forgotten us by now," he replied, with a low sigh. "Five years is long enough for people to forget others. My mother died giving birth to me, while my father perished in a battle before he could ever find out that another son was born. And our home already occupied by another family...replacing the memories of the former occupant and rewriting another history."

"Yes, you should see how the people responded whenever our family is brought into subject, too," said a voice. "They clearly don't know what became of us…"

Both Ludwig and Feliciano stood up in surprise.

"Get behind me," Ludwig called out. He grabbed his rifle with one hand and aimed it in front of them, while Feliciano hid behind him in fear.

"It's him," Feliciano whispered. "He's here."

"Who, your brother?"

"Yes. It's Lovino."

And out from the dark was a large black wolf. Its dark coat was dirty and shaggy. Like Feliciano's, its eyes were also amber, only a slight darker. It slowly approached them, growling in fury.

"Keep back!" Ludwig cried out, aiming his rifle at the wolf. "I'm not afraid to shoot you down."

The wolf growled louder in response.

"Don't," hissed Feliciano. "Don't shoot."

But Ludwig wasn't listening. He slid his finger into the trigger and began to pull it.

"If this is your brother," he said, "I'm sorry, but I'm paying him with death in return for what he did to you!"

"Stop!"

Without thinking, Feliciano stepped in front of Ludwig, who quickly took his shot at the side in surprise. His arms spread out behind him, defending over the black wolf, where it stayed in its spot.

"Why did you do that?" Ludwig threw in angrily. "I could've shot you dead!"

"Because you can't!" Feliciano countered. "If you kill Lovino first, there's no way for you to break the curse!"

"You mean you'll turn into a swan every night forever?"

Feliciano looked down in regret. "Yes," he responded. "There's no other way to lift it."

"That's right," the voice spoke once more. Then the clouds covered the moon and everything became dark. The wolf, hidden within the shadow, transformed into a young man who looked similar to Feliciano, except he wore a large dark cape that covered his body.

"Not until it's over, or I'm finally defeated," Lovino told them, "you're helpless against me, Feliciano."

"We'll see about that!" Ludwig began, taking a step towards him. "Come here!" But he couldn't go any further as Feliciano held him back.

"I would love to," Lovino responded, grinning at him. "But I'm not interested. Maybe next time." Then without waiting for a response, he turned around and began heading back into the dark where he first entered. At the same time, the moon shone once more in the sky.

Ludwig gently shook Feliciano's grip from him. "Damn it," he hissed angrily. He faced Feliciano, as he quickly composed himself. "I'm sorry about earlier," he told him. "I didn't know what I was thinking, but I just thought that...if your brother dies, you'll be back into your human form."

"It's fine," Feliciano answered. "You didn't intend to. But I owe you an apology, too."

"But you don't…" Ludwig tried to begin.

"I never had the chance to warn you what will happen," Feliciano interrupted. "But what I've told you earlier was true. If you killed Lovino first, before breaking the curse as he intended, you'll make it worse than it already is."

Both became silent for a long time.

* * *

><p>"So if you want me to break you out of this misery," Ludwig began slowly, "what do you want me to do?" His eyes shone with resolve.<p>

"The only way for someone to end it," Feliciano replied, "is to swear their love to me. Not just a plain love where they can end it as they please; they have to stay true to me forever. Until I die or they die, whoever comes first. That is, if that someone had never loved anyone before. In return, I'll swear my love to them as well."

"I'll do it."

Feliciano blinked in surprise. _But that can't be!_ his thoughts quickly blurted out. _How can he possibly fall for you? He's a young man, too!_

"But this can't be right," he whispered, shaking his head and his eyes wide. "You can't fall for me. It feels so wrong...for two men to be together."

"I don't care about that," Ludwig cut him off. "If you want to be human again and forever, I wouldn't mind at all. As long as you love me, too. I want to save you..." He was about to add his intention to marry soon, but he omitted it.

"What if I have to go back out there? With the other people?"

"I'll think of something. I promise you'll stay by my side. No one will know who you really are, except me."

"If you are to carry the burden you are about to bear," Feliciano warned, "then prove to me that you won't break the promise you made tonight."

"Fine," Ludwig responded. And without a word, he removed his rifle and his bag of bullets from him, carrying them in each hand. Then he walked by the water and, as hard as he could, threw them into the middle of the lake, where they sank into the depths. "There. That's my promise."

They glanced up at sky. Dawn is approaching.

"You should head back to your friends," Feliciano suggested. "Go while you have the chance. They're already worried; you've been gone for a long time."

"How about you?" Ludwig asked. He was about to run, but he quickly stopped.

"I'll be fine. I'll just return back into my "swan" form and hide somewhere nearby. Don't worry about me."

"But-"

"Go!"

Turning around, Ludwig rushed off without being told the second time. He didn't dare look back to see the young man transform into the very creature he originally intended to be his hunt. And now he returned entirely shorthanded.

* * *

><p><em>In the original ballet, the villain is shown as an owl, rather than a wolf. Depending on how you imagine owls, they are usually portrayed as a scary figure...like all villains are. (Now before you come criticising me on hating owls, I'll say this. I like owls, too. They're one of my favourite type of birds. It's just the big eyes they have that scares me.) But for this story, let's make our villain Lovino as someone who can shape-shift between certain animals. (Did you think he took sorcery just to learn plain black magic? I don't think so.) And if you know the story itself, something bad will happen. Really bad...at that point we've reached a turning point. Maybe around chapter five.<em>

_Ah, I'm just feeling a bit happy right now. You can't imagine just how excited I am...seeing the very ballet I grew up watching next month! I'll watch it twice next month, because I don't really have any school for the entire month of February and I start school on March. So what better way to spend my break…and with my close friend, too! He'll be coming to attend one of the days._

_Okay, I guess I should blab about more random things, huh? Well, my friend is planning to get back into writing again using this one ballet that I've never even heard of. He won't tell me what it's called or what's even about, but he did hint that it has something to do with what I'm writing now. Only darker and really messed up…_

_I tried asking him what he meant by that and he only said "it's all an illusion…"_

_As for when he'll upload the first chapter, it should be uploaded by now. We both decided that we'll upload it on the same birthday as his birthday, which is 18 January. Funny, he shares the same birthday as Prussia/Gilbert...but they have nothing in common at all. And I mean _nothing_. Nichts._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, everyone. New chapter again. Wow, it's been over two weeks since the previous chapter, but I never thought I'd get more reviews. Especially for chapter three._

_Yes, everything is slowly coming together..._

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Gilbert asked with relief, noticing an exhausted Ludwig walking towards them.<p>

"You were gone all night!" Roderich was exasperated to see the young man walking aimlessly as if drunk. "And what happened to you back there?" he added, seeing his figure covered with dirt and his face scratched.

"He probably fell down a hill," Vash muttered in reply, shaking his head. "It must be a steep one, too." He narrowed his eyes to find something was missing on him. "And I have a hunch he lost his rifle and his bag, along with his prey."

Ludwig didn't reply. But instead, he fell over.

"Ludwig!" the three of them rushed over to him. Vash and Gilbert carried Ludwig by the arms, while Roderich decided to carry his hunt, which is a wild duck, along with the others.

"I wonder what he went through back there," Gilbert said, taking a glance at his brother, who was sleeping.

"Do you think he was ambushed?" Roderich suggested. "I may be wrong, but there are bandits who often hide here, after crossing the border."

"That's true," Vash agreed. "But whether they can last depends on what they bring with them."

"But this place is mostly surrounded by mountains," Gilbert added. "I don't think it's possible for them to pass through the ranges. Definitely not during the winter."

"Whatever it was," Roderich guessed, "at least Ludwig is alright. Tired and perhaps hurt, but alive nonetheless."

* * *

><p>When Ludwig finally woke up, it was already late in the afternoon. He glanced around to find himself in his room, with Gilbert sleeping on a chair beside him.<p>

"Gilbert," he called out, waking him up. "Wake up."

"What?" Gilbert groaned, trying not to disturb. But then, he looked up and quickly sat up. "Oh, Ludwig!" he cried out, startled. "You're awake."

"Yes, I am," Ludwig answered, nodding. "How did I end up here? I thought I was in the woods."

"You were, but you fell unconscious as soon as you found us. And you were a big mess and lost your things, too."

Ludwig suddenly recalled himself throwing his rifle and bag of bullets in the lake last night. He quickly looked away to hide this realisation from Gilbert and didn't say anything.

"How about Vash and Roderich?" he asked.

"They left early this morning," Gilbert answered. "But they helped you get home…"

"Oh, alright." Ludwig paused for a moment. "When Mother found me in a bad state, how did she react?" he wondered.

"She quickly ordered the butlers to carry you upstairs and the maids to clean you up," Gilbert explained. "She was really worried and thought you were dead. Roderich had to calm her down by telling her that you passed out. Then Vash told her that you fell down a hill by accident."

"How long was I out?"

Gilbert looked outside the window. It was almost sunset. "All morning and most of the afternoon" was his reply.

"I'm sorry you and the others had to carry me home like this." Then Ludwig glanced down at himself and lifted a hand to his face to feel the small bandage patches plastered on him.

"It's fine, you know it was an accident." Without waiting for Ludwig to reply, Gilbert stood up. "I should go back. I'm only allowed to stay until this evening, because I asked Mother to delay my departure until you wake up. I want to see you awake."

"How about the costume ball tomorrow night?" Ludwig tried to beg Gilbert to stay. "I know Mother will try to find an opportunity to invite all the princesses in the neighbouring lands. She would present those girls to me and allow me to choose who will be my wife. I can't love someone like that!"

"Exactly what she had done to me before Father passed away," Gilbert responded with grin. But he frowned a little. "I don't think I'll be there to attend, but I really hope you do find a wife. Again, I'm sorry." When he noticed his brother trying to crawl out of the bed, he slowly pushed him back down.

"Look, I really can't help you this time," he added, gazing straight into his eyes. "You can't rely on me all the time. You're already two years into being an adult. No one will stop you on deciding what you want to do in your life. You're not a child anymore, Ludwig."

Hiding his tears, Ludwig threw his arms around Gilbert and quietly wept.

It wasn't because of what Gilbert had told him, but because he simply wasn't taught how to love. He knew he and Gilbert grew up with a strict protocol their father had planned for them since they were little. They were taught all the knowledge they need, as well as the responsibilities of a royal heir. Both their parents weren't there to support their two sons, and were rarely around to see how they had progressed through the years. Neither of them deserved it, but there was nothing they could do.

"It'll be fine," Gilbert assured him. "I'm certain one of them will have similar interests...carefree in life as you are." He gave a small pat on his head to confirm this.

"But that doesn't mean I would love her in return," Ludwig replied, shaking his head. "She may have passionate feelings towards me, but I don't think I'd feel the same to her."

Gilbert silently took Ludwig's hands from him and held them tight.

"If that's to happen," he spoke in a soft voice, "you must find her yourself. Whether she will be one of the girls Mother will invite tomorrow night or not, I can't say for sure. But if so, let her know that you found a girl whom you'll take as a bride."

"I'm sure Mother will be respect my decision," Ludwig responded, sounding hopeful.

"I know she will." And Gilbert stood up once more and walked towards the door. "I'll see you again, alright?"

Ludwig nodded.

With that, Gilbert was gone.

As for Ludwig, he decided to sneak out of the castle that night. He must tell Feliciano the news.

* * *

><p>Once most of the castle has turned in for the night, Ludwig quietly slipped out. He remained in the shadows as he snuck past the guards. Not only that, he knew there wouldn't be many around, as some of them were also sleeping. It was only when he slipped through the castle's entrance, while a guard was staring into the opposite direction, did the young Prince manage to finally leave the castle grounds.<p>

As he reached the woods ahead, he broke into a run. _I don't have much time_ he thought quickly, rushing through the trees and making sure he doesn't fall down like before. _I have until dawn to return back…_

When he arrived at the lake, he found Feliciano, already in his human form, sitting a few steps from the water. There were six other men sitting nearby. They were around Feliciano's age. As Ludwig arrived, they didn't bother the visitor. Rather they ignored him and continued their talks in their groups. Without a word, he strode towards Feliciano and sat down.

"Hello," Feliciano greeted him, followed by a smile. "What brings you here? You don't have to visit me every night, you know."

"There was no one here last time," Ludwig muttered, referring to the men. "Why are they here?"

"They're like me, cursed into being a swan each night. In their old lives, they used to be hunters. I suppose Lovino was trying to protect me from them." Then Feliciano added, "Don't worry, they know you'll come by to visit. I've told them."

"So they had long forgotten their former life and had been missing from their families since?"

"Yes."

"But how about my promise? Does it apply to them, too?"

"To them as well, but less than mine."

Both were quiet for a minute until Feliciano spoke up once more.

"So what brings you to come here again?" He asked.

"I want to get to know you more," Ludwig explained. "We haven't had enough time last night, so I thought this should be my chance."

"But I don't know much about myself anymore." Feliciano shook his head. "I've told you already. I couldn't remember the day I was born, let alone whether I've gotten older or not."

"How old were you when you became a swan?" Ludwig wondered aloud, after a long pause. "You said you were already 16, correct?"

"Yes."

"And it's been five years since?"

"That's right."

"By now, you're about 21. Maybe 22." Ludwig paused. He blinked in surprise. "Interesting. You're older than me."

"How old are you?" Feliciano asked, facing him.

"Me? I turned 20 yesterday," Ludwig replied with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry to tell you this of late," Feliciano began, "but happy birthday." Then he placed his hand over his and held it tightly.

Ludwig shook his head. "Thank you," he answered. "But I do have something to ask."

"Tell me."

"Will you come with me tomorrow night?"

This time, Feliciano released his hand and slid away in fear. Too sudden of him to ask that. "Why?" he asked. "We've only known each other for a night."

"I want you to attend a dance with me. I'm sure you've never experienced one…"

"But that doesn't mean I can show myself to everyone," Feliciano interrupted, his voice firm. "Although I change into my human form every night, I can't simply mingle myself with other people. Worse, what if everyone thinks that you've fallen for me, a young man?"

"Then you'll come under disguise. No one will know."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you intend to disguise me as…?" He asked.

"You'll pretend that you're a princess, by wearing a dress!"

Now Feliciano was disgusted. He stood up in anger and turned his back on Ludwig, who also stood up. _How dare he?_ he thought furiously.

"You expect me to come with you, only to hide myself _under a dress_?" he questioned him. "Only to let people see me as a woman! What are you trying to do, Your Royal Highness?"

"It's a royal ball," Ludwig tried to explain. He took a quick glance at the men, who heard the commotion, as he tried to calm Feliciano down. "But it won't be a formal gathering. No one will find out who you are. Everyone will be wearing costumes, so it's impossible for them to distinguish you." Then he stared at the lake. "And it's not just that either…" he added before trailing off.

"It's also the night when I can finally find the woman, whom I will marry out of love."

Feliciano faced him once more. His eyes wide with shock. _So it was no joke?_ he wondered to himself. _He intended to say it, after all?_

"Is that why you wanted to save me?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Ludwig responded. "Because I really do love you. At the same time, I want to break the curse and prove your brother wrong." Then he took a step forward and clasped his hands into his.

Yet Feliciano still had doubts. He simply couldn't accept Ludwig's resolve to save him.

"But I can't," he argued, shaking his head as struggled to pull away. "I've already told you why and I don't intend to repeat it again."

Silence passed for a long time.

"I know it's a huge risk to take and I understand that," Ludwig whispered, "but you must trust me." And without another word, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Shocked at first, Feliciano tried to escape. He wondered if Ludwig was thinking right, or rather lost his mind (_I'm certain he had been drinking_ he thought to himself), to go as far as what he was doing at that moment. But then again, he thought about what Ludwig had told him.

_What if he did mean what he said? That he would risk his life for my sake, no matter how forbidden it is?_

_I wouldn't turn into a swan every night._

_I wouldn't have any worries of being hunted down by predators and hunters, would I?_

_As long as he doesn't break his promise, then he has earned his trust from me…_

_I'll put my faith on him from this moment on..._

In response, the young man kissed him back.

A minute passed and they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. A pair of amber eyes meeting a pair of sky blue.

"You've convinced me," Feliciano answered. He took a glance at the group of men, who had been watching them. How long they had been watching, he didn't know. At that thought, his cheeks turned red; it grew redder when he wondered if they saw their intimate moment. When he looked at them, he noticed their grins. So they saw him kiss Ludwig. Yet he didn't care.

"They had been watching us closely," he added, returning a smile.

Ludwig followed suit. "It's not just you I'm trying to save," he replied. "Them, too."

"But don't forget what you've said the night before," Feliciano reminded him. "As long as we live, both of us will remain together."

Ludwig shook his head, as he released his hands. "I won't let you down." His voice was firm, but became soft when he asked, "So you will come tomorrow night?"

"Yes. That is, if I have a dress I can use to disguise myself." Then Feliciano paused, before he gave a small smile. "But I'll come up with something..."

"I'm certain it will surpass all the dresses the princesses will be wearing," replied Ludwig, smiling.

"I suppose so."

Another long pause.

"It's not dawn yet, but you must leave," Feliciano said. "You need some rest and time to prepare."

"I'd say the same to you." Ludwig nodded his head as he turned to leave. "I will see you tomorrow night, then."

"Farewell."

Soon enough, once he was in the woods once more, Ludwig ran back into the castle. He ran through the path with eagerness; he couldn't believe that Feliciano will be coming to the ball, save the fact of being under a disguise. Upon returning into his room, he lied down, pondering what Feliciano would be like as a girl. He never thought of a young man wearing a dress, let alone seen one, but he also thought if he would stand out from all the other young women his mother had invited. But most of all, he never imagined that he would end up proclaiming his love to a young man. To him, it was much different than expressing their friendship to one another; it was beyond that, but it reached that point of love where most people would deem it immoral. Yet all this was irrelevant...

_He couldn't care less, after all…_

* * *

><p><em>I wonder how many of you expected that kiss scene since the last chapter <em>O.O_ If you're not surprised, well...at least you knew it has to happen, right? But if not, I wrote that scene during New Year's Day...so exactly a month ago. I was watching a film about some guy named Ludwig and he was like Ludwig in this story, except the guy was a historical figure. And there was a kiss scene and well...I almost fell off to the ground because of that. And it was a full-on make-out scene, too. I was fangirling, for crying out loud _:P

* * *

><p><em>Okay, at this point, I'll reply to the reviews.<em>

_Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt - Thanks! I'm still glad you've enjoyed the story so far!_

_Koneko - Why do I need to reply to you, when I talk to you here in FF? Oh well, okay, whatever. Well, Ludwig didn't really have any choice. He's stuck between getting married by some girl that his mom would pick for him or getting his own - a rock and a hard place, if you put that way. And add the fact that Feli's been cursed for five years...So the only way is to marry Feli and save him from the curse at the same time. In the last chapter, Feli never found out the real reason why Ludwig would say yes...He now knows why in this chapter. Thus, Feli now trusts Ludwig._

_Rurri - Oh, I've heard of _The Swan Princess_. However, the story itself is kinda diverted from the original story, which has a happy ending; whereas the ballet itself doesn't, but that depends on the production, too. It varies from happy to tragic and any of the main characters either truimph or die. Maybe you can try searching for a video on Youtube for the ballet, if you have time, of course. I'll try my best to stick to the ballet version as much as I can, though some parts are added to make sense of the story. But although people somewhat hated it, at least it's not a Disney-made film. It would be too much "happy ending" for a tragic story._

_As for Lovino being a shape-shifter, well...The villain doesn't have a human form at all. He's mostly shown as an owl. But yeah, Lovino is a self-taught shape-shifter._

_Dogsrule - Glad you've enjoyed it! Well, seeing that this story will end tragically, Lovino might actually end up redeeming himself in the end. Because if you're an older sibling, and you accidentally curse your younger brother into an animal, the guilt just builds up overtime. Not only do you have to protect your helpless sibling from anyone who want to hurt him, but you have to take care of him, too. But who knows what will happen…(Because I haven't finished the fifth chapter. I haven't been able to come up with something for a while now, due to exams these past two weeks. Good thing that my month-long break has already started.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back, everyone. Well, there's so much going on in this chapter I don't even know where to start. Do you think Feli and Ludwig will be together, as they promised each other? Read on, if you want to know._

* * *

><p>This is it.<p>

It's the night of the costume ball. All the royal and noble families were invited to attend, wearing their preferred outfits for the night. The entire castle was already polishing up the last few details, from the forks and knives to the chandeliers. Everything must be perfect enough to leave a good first impression to some of the first-timers attending the event.

While it was a costume ball, it was also an "engagement party" for His _Royal _Highness, the Crown Prince. (Although Gilbert had often referred to Ludwig as "His Highness", it was inaccurate.) As part of his royal duties, his mother had advised him, repeatedly, to find a suitable woman for him. In response, the young Prince would always dodge the subject of marriage by changing the subject altogether or not paying attention on purpose. His exact response to his mother's wish was non-existent. In other words, Ludwig will refuse the offer...unless it's his decision and "out of love".

That morning and afternoon, Ludwig didn't head toward the woods. It wasn't because he chose not to, but because he couldn't. He already knew from his mother that as the heir, he must prepare himself as well. So the entire time, he practised every greeting he would say to all the visitors, as well as the actions he would do as he introduced himself to them. He took more time, when he imagined himself being with another princess, as he would see himself with Feliciano rather than a young woman. Along with that, his mother had expected him to practice a few phrases in French as a review; while growing up, his mother had sent him tutors to practice the language. He can understand it, but speaking was a bit of a challenge. The only reason his mother wanted him to review French was because some of those invited only speaks French.

Still, he couldn't help thinking about Feliciano.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep in the woods, Lovino watched his brother (as a swan) swimming about on the lake. For much of the day, he saw it gliding on the water, often dipping its head into the water to hunt for food. Although he had cursed Feliciano into a swan, that didn't stop him from taking care of him. He would give small pieces of vegetables and fruits to him; he would get them by stealing in the small town a good distance from the lake, while disguised as a wolf. As for meat, only he would hunt an animal wandering close by. Any leftover would go to Feliciano, who knew Lovino was the one taking care of him.<p>

The previous night, when he saw Ludwig coming, he transformed himself into a wolf and hid behind the bushes. The whole time he overheard their conversation. But when it came for Ludwig to ask Feliciano if he can attend the ball, disguised as a girl, Lovino pricked up his ears. He had plan on mind as to how Ludwig would end up breaking his promise.

_I won't let that bastard defeat me_ he thought to himself. _Feliciano deserved the curse...a swan during the day, a human during the night. I could've gotten the right to head of our family, Father, but instead you gave it to the son whom you favoured most...more than your eldest son._

_So tonight, I'll make my advance._

* * *

><p>By twilight, everything began to take place.<p>

Those invited arrived into the castle. All of them wearing their costumes to match the theme of the ball prepared for that evening. One might even spot a noblewoman, or probably a young countess, wearing a costume enough to recognise her as a Valkyrie; or maybe a duke following the mythology theme as the Greek god Zeus. Regardless of what figure each person has chosen to dress up as, they will certainly notice that not one will be wearing a formal attire. One can consider wearing a Roman toga and tunic as a costume - that is, if they brought along an overcoat to protect themselves from the cold night.

As for Ludwig, all he could ever think about was nothing but hope that Feliciano will attend, like he promised. He will recognise him from the moment he steps inside, wearing the most beautiful dress he could ever imagine. Then he imagined waltzing along with him in the huge hall. And finally, once it was all over, he would tell everyone that the very woman he danced with will be his bride.

All would cheer. Including his mother, who would give him a smile of relief. After years of searching for a perfect wife, her son had finally found one.

Glancing at his reflection, he examined himself. He decided to dress up as a knight. But this one was inspired by a certain legend, in which a certain knight was drawn ashore by a swan.

He knew of this legend very well. If one would ask him to summarise the entire story, they'll be impressed once he's finished. Every event, character, and dialogue were fully committed by heart. He would tell that such a knight existed, but he would leave out one crucial fact - the knight's name.

Then as he stood there, he suddenly remembered the heroine, whom the knight saves. Somehow it reminded him of Feliciano. Both of them were cursed into something they haven't done and never deserved.

A call came from a servant outside, telling him that he must meet his mother in the great hall, where the ball will take place, and greet the arriving guests. In a few minutes, the castle doors will be opened.

Without a word, the young Prince walked out of the room, eager to see if Feliciano had come.

* * *

><p>However, he was nowhere to be found. Ludwig had greeted all the guests who had arrived and are still coming, but there was no sign of the young man. He wondered if something happen to him; <em>what if his brother was holding him back?<em> He thought.

He knew what Feliciano looked like. There's no way he could miss that red-brown hair of his, whether lengthened or shortened as part of his disguise.

_So where was he?_

Recalling that his mother would be introducing the six girls she had invited soon, he returned to the back of the hall, where his mother waited for him.

_Where are you?_

* * *

><p>"Here is His Royal Highness." He heard her mother calling out as he approached her.<p>

Once he was at the Queen's right hand side, Ludwig faced the crowd. He never liked being looked at; it made him nervous and felt afraid to speak.

"Tonight," spoke the Queen, "my son will finally choose the lady whom he will accept as his bride." She faced the young man, who was staring at his feet. "Come, dance with the ladies I have picked for you."

With a flourish of her hand, six young ladies, in their most magnificent gowns, swooped over and curtsied in front of the Prince. Each one is just as beautiful as the other; yet all of them aren't enough to convince him. They had certain things which pleased the young prince, from music to athletics. Taking each one by hand, he danced with them. Of course, all he could think of was Feliciano, who is still missing.

But once he thought he lost all hope, fate changed this.

It was him.

* * *

><p>The young Italian finally arrived, fully disguised as a young woman. He came into the hall, earning many stunned expressions from the crowd. Wearing a black dress as his costume, it was a daring decision to make. Even his lips were painted dark red; that was enough to seduce and attract attention, even the other young men couldn't keep their eyes off.<p>

From the outside, many would seem that this young lady is more than a princess. She might even become a fitting wife for the heir, who will one day become a ruler. One could say she looked like an empress from the gown she wore that evening. However, no one knew, except Ludwig, that it was only a young commoner and someone who is not a young woman at all.

Upon noticing her, Ludwig walked over to her.

"I never thought you'd arrive with such an attire as this," he whispered to him. "Everyone else are wearing colours, but not you..."

But Feliciano didn't reply. Because he had been hiding in the woods for so long, Ludwig guessed he was just as shy as him in public. All Feliciano could do to reply was smile.

"May I take this dance?" Ludwig asked him, offering a hand.

Without a word, the Italian took his hand and allowed Ludwig to take the lead as they danced with the others.

Little did the latter know that Feliciano was not whom he thought he was. Soon enough, Ludwig felt the disguised young man seemed too quiet.

"Are you alright?" he asked him. He tilted his head to one side to see his face, which had been hidden from him since they began dancing. "You haven't said anything."

_Ludwig...That's not me you're dancing with. You're being tricked…!_

Feliciano looked up at him and smiled faintly. "I'm fine," he replied. "It's just that...I haven't been around this many people for so long. I don't even remember the last time I've ever danced about something...and whom I've danced with."

_Stop...Please. I'm warning you._

"Now you're with me," Ludwig assured him. "I suppose I'll be the first person you've danced with since. Within a few days, you'll be with me. Forever." He added a small smile to confirm it, in which Feliciano returned.

Stopping their dance, Ludwig took him by the hand and strode towards the front of the hall.

"Everyone, please," he spoke up, slowly breaking up the dancing. It was the very first time he'd spoke in a commanding tone; yet for most people that night, they saw him as someone who will certainly fulfil his royal task one day.

_No...It can't be. That's the wrong one._

"As of this moment," he continued, "I have finally found a young woman, whom I will accept as my bride. She will also become my Queen, once I take my place on throne. Within a few days, she will take her place beside me and from then on, she'll be with me forever."

No one dared to question who the young lady was, assuming that her attire was enough to recognise her as one with the aristocracy. Even her expression gave off that authoritative look, much less than what the Prince had minutes before.

_You're breaking the promise..._

Turning towards to face one another, they leaned down and kissed each other on the lips. As a result, the crowd cheered to celebrate the engaged couple, as the two broke apart and faced the crowd once more.

However, for Ludwig, his luck had taken a very sudden turn.

Looking beyond the crowd, outside the hall, stood someone who resembled the very person standing beside him. Yet the only difference was her dress, which was white.

_Too late..._

It was the _real_ Feliciano.

* * *

><p>Standing there, his eyes were filled with tears and with shock. He had arrived in the castle (of course, he managed to find a way inside without getting caught), just in time for him to see Ludwig. But he noticed that there's already a young woman standing beside him. From what he could see of her, he knew this was someone he knew very well. To make matters worse, he heard Ludwig proclaiming to everyone inside the hall, that he intends to marry the "young woman".<p>

The words pierced his heart greatly, like arrows, swords, and daggers stabbing it all at the same time. He had been trusted by the one who would save his life, only to be betrayed within a short time.

_How could you?_

Without a word, he turned around and left. Once outside the castle, he broke into a run into the woods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after noticing Feliciano standing outside, Ludwig saw something wasn't right.<p>

_If that's not him, then who…?_

Glancing towards the young woman, he realised his mistake too late.

The young woman was Lovino under disguise.

Noticing that he was staring at him intently, the young woman gave him nothing but a sneer.

"Did you actually thought I was _him_?" she whispered. "If you're wondering what might be happening to him right now, he ran off back to the lake."

"You tricked me," Ludwig hissed in anger. "Why?"

The young woman laughed. "Must I tell you?" she asked. "You already know the answer."

Out of anger, Ludwig ran off.

Lovino remained where he was, still under disguise.

_It won't be long now…_

"Because I'll stop you."

* * *

><p><em>Well, so much for the twist…<em>

_Like the original story itself, the dress worn by Lovino was black, while the dress that Feliciano wore was white. Very interesting that Lovino's animal form he preferred to shift happens to be a black wolf; whereas Feliciano's form is a white swan. _

_Now if I have to base just who Lovino represents, he actually has two roles. One of them is the villain, Von Rothbart, and the other is the "Black Swan", Odile. The latter is Rothbart's daughter, but for this story, I made it seem like a "darker" ego of the "White Swan", who is Odette. Odette would be Feli in this version._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, now some review replies…<em>

_Dark Angel Keeks - You changed your username. I forgot what it was before, though. I know it has "Kiki" on it...Uh, yeah, the Barbie one was alright, but not my favourite Barbie film. I liked the Nutcracker version more…_

_Rather weird that you brought up Barbie. Out of all the dolls that my grandma and aunt had owned, my favourite doll would be the "Princess of the Vikings" one. Reminds me of the Valkyries in Norse mythology. And as to how many collections they both completed, I don't think I should tell you because it's a lot _O.o _Besides I'm not even into Barbie...I'm not that girly, you know._

_Dogsrule - I wrote that part very late at night, you know. Around 4:00 in the morning. I couldn't sleep...but anyway, after what happened in this chapter, I think a tragic end is very inevitable...Only one or two chapters remaining and the story is over._

_I don't even know what to write after this, since I start school on 2 March. And I'm trying to finish this story before the end of the month, which seems very unlikely since this week is just very hectic._

_Koneko - Okay, we already talked about the "cute" part, so I'm not bringing that up here again. It's like things just went from bad to worse. Ah, about Ludwig kissing Lovino (while in disguise)...hehe, ah-huh….I don't even know how and why I came up with that idea. Maybe it's just that it's so late at night I don't know what I'm doing...and. All I do is just stay up late for almost no reason...unless I have school or my good friend calls me and it's late. My brain just works into "overdrive" after 1:00 in the morning, if I'm still awake. __But still, at least that part worked in the story. _


End file.
